Love
by lilyevans103
Summary: A story about Lily Evans valentines through the years. Includes appearances by Severus Snape, James Potter, Alice Stevens, and lots of other characters. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Please review!


**Love: A Lily Evans Story**

**A/n** Hi all. This is my first attempt at writing like this for a fanfic. PLEASE tell me if you like/hate it!! XOXO Lily.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I was as brilliant as J.K. Rowling. But allas I am only an eighteen year old Harry Potter Fan. I own nothing.

**One**

Alexandra Evans tickled baby Lily and smiled when Lily giggled. Alexandra marveled at how much Lily looked like her. Alexandra had shoulder length blood red curls, sparkling almond shaped green eyes, and pale freckled skin. Her three year old daughter Petunia looked like her father; blonde hair, blue eyes, and dark skinned. Lily already had fine blood red hair, almond shaped green eyes, and pale skin with several small freckles. Alexandra did not see Petunia watching from Lily's doorway looking sad.

Robert, Alexandra's husband snuck up behind Petunia, hugging her he whispered "Aren't you supposed to be in bed Pet?" "Yes daddy…" Robert picked up his older daughter, held her close, and carried her back to her room. He entered the pink room and sat Petunia on the canopy bed. He tucked her in and kissed her. "I love you, daddy…" Petunia whispered as she hugged her teddy bear to her and fell asleep. "I love you, Pet" Robert whispered back as he turned off the lights.

**Two**

"Mommy! Lily took my doll!!" Four year old Petunia screamed. Lily was sitting on the sitting room floor holding a rag doll. Alexandra walked over to Petunia and handed her a heart shaped cookie. She took the doll from Lily and gave her a cookie as well. "Mommy, what are the cookies for?" Petunia asked. "It is Valentines Day my dears and I love both of you so you get a treat." Alexandra gave the doll back to Petunia as Robert came in from work with three boxes. "Hello my loves, I have gifts for all of you." He kissed Alexandra on the cheek and the other two on the head.

He handed a green box to Lily, a pink to Petunia and a white to Alexandra. Lily opened hers to see a rag doll that looked like her. Petunia had a new china doll that looked like her. Alexandra had a new heart shaped locket. Petunia and Lily ran to Robert and hugged him. Alexandra kissed his cheek and the family hugged.

**Three**

Lily crashed into the kitchen table and fell back onto the tile. She burst into tears. Alexandra who was watching Lily picked her up and started dancing with her. Lily giggled and held on tight to her mother. Alexandra stopped and looked at her baby. Lily had shoulder length dark red waves of hair, almond shaped bright green eyes and pale freckled skin. "What Mommy?" Lily asked.

"Oh well do you know what day it is?" "VALINTINES," Lily yelled. "That is right my love and here is your valentine." Alexandra pulled a box out of her house dress. Inside was a box painted with hearts and stars. Lily opened it. It played Once Upon A Dream from Lily favorite movie Sleeping Beauty. Lily kissed her mother and the two went to watch the movie as Petunia got home from school.

**Four**

Alexandra was baking cookies unaware of her daughters' plans. Alexandra put the cookies on a plate to cool and Lily ran into the room. "Mommy why dose Petunia leave every day?" Petunia snuck into the kitchen unseen by her mother and started sneaking cookies into a napkin. "Well, darling, she goes to school. You will too this time next year." Alexandra looked at Lily as Petunia snuck out of the room unnoticed by Alexandra. Alexandra gave Lily two boxes and said "Give the pink to Petunia and Happy Valentines day sweetie." Lily kissed her mothers cheek and ran to Petunias room slamming the door of the room. Lily sat on the rocking chair in the corner.

She opened her box to find a coloring book. Petunia had a new watch. Petunia opened the music box she had gotten last year to reveal the stolen cookies. She reached behind her lamp and pulled out two cups of milk. She handed one to Lily, the two tapped cups and shared the cookies giggling.

**Five**

Lily ran home racing Petunia back from school. Alexandra was gardening in the front yard as the girls reached her. She straitened up hugging the girls and giving the each a brownie that was heart shaped. She handed Petunia a pink locket and Lily a china doll that looked like her. Alexandra kissed the girls and they all said "Happy Valentines day" And went inside.

**Six**

Lily herd music from the sitting room and tiptoed down to see what it was. She gasped when she saw her parents dancing around the room. Daddy pulled Mommy out of a dip and she flung her arms around him laughing. Lily snuck back to her green room and crawled back into bed. As she drifted to sleep she wondered if it had been a dream. I wish someone would treat me like that. Some day…

**Seven**

Lily looked into the oven for the tenth time. "Lily it is not done yet!" Petunia said. She was making the main dish and salad as Lily was making dessert and setting the table. Mom had gone to get dad from work so the girls were making the dinner without mom knowing. "Ok Lily it is done now." Petunia said as she walked back into the room. Petunia set her salad bowl on the table. Lily put on her oven mitts and pulled the cake out. She lit the candles on the table and Petunia said "Hurry they will be back soon."

Lily put pink icing on the cake and spelled out "Happy valentines day!! Love, Lily and Petunia." Petunia put the cake on the table next to the main dish. Lily started trailing rose petals back to the front door. She heard car doors shutting. "Pet they are back!" Petunia led the way up to her room with two plates of food. When Lily returned to her room an hour later she saw a kitten with a green bow around her neck on her bed. She heard a scream and ran back to Petunias room.

Petunia ran out of her room a kitten with a pink bow in her arms. "Happy valentines loves." Their parents called from the kitchen. "Happy Valentines!" The girls called back. The two hugged and went to bed.

**Eight**

**_Dear Lily,_**

**_I miss you sooo much! I hate not being with you at school anymore. Anyway, Happy Valentines day!! I kind of like boarding school. My dorm mates are evil though. They say I look like a horse. I don't… Do I? Anyway I am alright besides my dorm mates. Hopefully you are too. Hope to see you soon! _**

**_Love,_**

**_Petunia_**

**_Dear Petunia,_**

_**I miss you too!! I hate not seeing you every day. Happy Valentines day! I am glad you like school and I hope Angel (****A/n Petunias Cat****) is good. Your dorm mates sound evil. No, you do not look like a horse… Ok maybe you do. Tigger (****A/n Lily's cat****) is great. I am glad you are ok. A new boy moved in down the street. His parents fight so much Mum is thinking of calling the police. The boys name is Severus Snape. Weird name. Anyway I am good. See you in July.**_

**_Love,_**

**_Lily_**

**Nine**

Lily was walking home from school when someone ran up next to her "Hi Severus" Lily said. Severus had shoulder length greasy black hair, a pallid face, and black eyes. He looked up at Lily then down again "Hey Lily" he whispered. "Parents still fighting?" "Yes," She took his hand "They will stop eventually" He looked up at her and squeezed her hand. "I hope you are right." Lily pulled him to the park down the street from her home.

She kicked her shoes off and sat on a swing. He followed suite. She looked at the ground to avoid watching him cry which she knew he was doing. Alexandra came down to the park. "Lily, darling, come home, dinner is almost ready and Tigger is looking for you." Lily hopped of her swing. "Come on Sev," He stood and she took his hand once more leading him out of the park.

When they reached Lily's home she hugged Severus and whispered "Your parents will stop fighting. I know they will. If they don't come back here, Mommy and Daddy won't mind. By the way happy valentines day" She kissed his cheek and stepped into the house. She did not see him touch his cheek and smile sadly.

**Ten**

Lily sat on one side of her green double bed; Severus was on the other side. She looked at him. He was silently crying trying not to let Lily, the girl he had loved since he moved in down the street, see him. But she did and she reached across the bed and touched his hand. "Sev?" He looked at her and whispered "They still fight every day. He beats her and she yells at him. I…I dddooonntt knnoww wwhatt ttoo ddoooo! I hear them fighting every night! Wwhhatt sshouldd I ddo Lily?" She hugged him a kissed his cheek "Well it is Friday so I will talk to mum about you staying the weekend here. We will go from there ok?" He hugged her tight and whispered "Ok, thanks Lily! You are my best friend." "And you are mine Sev. So let's go talk to my parents. By the way happy valentines day!"

**Eleven**

_**(A/n J. K. R said in DH that Lily's birthday is in January and on Hp lexicon it says Snape was also born in January. So the two of them are still in the muggle world, still going to Muggle School.)**_

Lily and Severus walked home holding hands. "And they STILL fight every day. I can't wait until September when I go away for most of the year." Severus sighed. "I am going to Petunia's school in September but I was I was going with you… I am going to miss you." Severus was shocked to see Lily was crying "Hey, hey what's all this now? We will see each other… We will stay in touch, I promise." He wiped her tears away. She hugged him and he held her tightly to him.

She eventually let go of him and pulled a card out of her bag and gave it to him. He pulled a rose and a drawing out of his bag and gave them to her. Lily stared at the drawing. It was her but she looked beautiful. "Sev, I don't look like this, this girl is beautiful." He whispered "So are you." She stared up at him and smiled slightly.

He pulled her back to him. She flung her arms around his neck and he whispered "I'll never leave you Lily, I promise." She sighed into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. Soon they started walking again. He still had her tucked under his arm, her arms around his waist. They reached Lily's house. He let her go. She hugged him and blew him a kiss as she made her way up to the house. "Goodnight Sev. Happy valentines day!" She called to him. "Happy valentines day…" He called back "love" he whispered as he went home.

**Twelve**

**_Dear Lily,_**

**_I hope you like your classes. I LOVE DADA!! I know you like Charms and Potions. Happy valentines day. By the way Potter is watching you again. I wish he would leave you alone. I swear him and Black HATE me. I don't know why. I have made two new friends in my house, Avery and Mulciber. They are very nice to me. I hope you like my newest creation. Happy Valentines Day! Write back,_**

**_Severus_**

**_Dear Sev,_**

**_You know me too well. I love all the classes but especially Charms. Potions are ok. Potter and Black need to DIE!! I wish he would leave me alone too. Why would they hate you, you are so sweet. Avery and Mulciber… huh please don't turn out like them Sev. I do love the new drawing that was on my bed this morning. You need to draw someone you LIKE though and stop wasting talent on little old me. Happy Valentines Day!! _**

**_Love,_**

**_Lily_**

**_Lily,_**

**_Go out with me-James_**

**_Potter,_**

**_DIE! (NO!!)- Evans to you_**

**Thirteen**

Lily sat with her legs curled underneath her, Severus's head on her thighs. They were on the school grounds after their last class of the day. She was reading and he was playing with her hair. He smiled; this was one of his favorite pass times. The other was studying the dark arts. Lily said "Why do you do that?" He jumped and she laughed "I don't mind… I was just wondering." He looked up at her. "I don't know. It is a habit I picked up. You sure you don't mind? I will stop…" "No, Sev, I like the attention." Lily smiled. "Lily, I l…." "EVANS!!" She looked around and sighed "What Potter?" James and the other Marauders came up to her. "Go out with me… It is Valentines after all…" "Let me think um…NO!! So leave us alone Potter!!" Severus looked up at Lily in awe. He loved her now more then ever. "Come on guys lets go." Remus Lupin pulled James arm. The four left. Lily picked her book back up and Severus started playing with her hair again.

"Stupid Gits" Lily muttered from behind her book. Severus sighed "He dose that because he likes you…" "He only likes me because he can't have me. He would get bored and drop me like every other girlfriend he has had. I refuse to be treated like that." Severus smiled and relaxed. Lily soon noticed he had fallen asleep. She smiled and continued to read. Soon Severus jerked awake. Lily had fallen asleep as well leaning against the tree next to her. Severus was happy were he was but it was getting dark. So he sat up and put his and Lily's bags on his back. He stooped down and picked Lily up in his arms. She snuggled closer to him but did not wake up. He smiled and carried her up to the castle. Here he ran in to professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled and whispered "The password to Gryffindor tower is Phoenix, I don't think your new friends will be too happy to find a lion in the serpents lair, do you?" Severus smiled "No professor, good night, sir." Dumbledore patted Severus on the head and walked away.

Severus took Lily up to the third floor and walked past a strip of wall three times thinking "We need a place to spend the night were no one can find us." A door appeared in the wall. Severus opened it to find a room with one bed with Gryffindor sheets and hangings, and one bed with Slytherin sheets and hangings. Severus lay Lily on the Gryffindor bed and tucked her in. He kissed her softly on the lips and whispered "Goodnight Lily." He lay on the Slytherin bed and was soon asleep. (A/n this is not a Severus/Lily fic. But he loved her so he kissed her.)

**Fourteen**

Severus, Avery, and Mulciber walked out of the Charms class room talking softly "He is recruiting Sev you should join." Avery muttered. Mulciber nodded quickly "I am only fourteen; He would not be interested in a fourteen year old." "Says who? I am only fifteen he branded me." Mulciber pushed his left sleeve to show his dark mark. Severus shrugged.

"LEAVE ME ALONE POTTER!!" Lily screamed causing people around her to jump and stare. "But Evans…" "No! I will not go out with you! No, I will not give you a valentine's kiss!! So leave me the HELL alone!!" James kissed Lily full on the mouth. Lily slapped James hard. She picked up her books that she dropped and skipped down the hall.

Severus who was feet from James now ran after Lily leaving Avery and Mulciber saying "I will think about it, Excuse me…" Lily was half way down the hall when Severus caught up with her. He caught her hand and kissed it. "Potter I swear if you…" Lily turned to see Severus looking up at her in awe. She laughed and kissed his cheek. He pulled her down to the lake. She sat on the ground and Severus lay much like he had last year. He soon opened his bag and pulled out a lily and his newest drawing. Lily gasped as she saw the drawing. Severus smiled as she flung her arms around him in a tight hug. He kissed her head as he hugged her back. Soon he sat up once more and Lily leaned ageist his legs. He put his arms around her waist. They both were watching the sunset over the grounds.

Soon he sat back up and leaned up agents the tree next to them. She sat between his legs leaning on his chest. He put his arms around her waist and closed his eyes happily. Lily was soon asleep and Severus kissed her head and cheeks before picking her up. He had his and Lily's bags on his back Severus took her up to Gryffindor tower. He did not know the password to the tower so he poked Lily awake. She looked up at his holding her. "Sorry, but I don't know the password." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He put her down and kissed her head. "Happy Valentines Sev." He hugged her and whispered "Happy Valentines Lily, I love you." He whispered the last part so quietly Lily had not heard him.

**Fifteen**

Lily walked onto the grounds holding Severus hand. He was planning to tell her how he felt about her that afternoon. Suddenly a pain shot through his left arm. He closed his eyes as his mark burned white hot. Lily noticed and looked at him concerned. "Severus what is it?" He opened his eyes to see her bright green eyes looking up at him. "Nothing, Lily I just have a headache is all. Don't mind me." She giggled and hugged him. "EVANS!!" "Oh my god dose he EVER get tired of stalking me?!" Lily muttered. "Ignore him Lily." Severus said still hugging her. Lily sighed and laid her head on his chest. James called "Go out with me, Lily!! You KNOW you want to!!"

Lily hugged Severus tighter as she heard "Come on, James, try tomorrow!" Thank you Remus she thought silently. Severus pulled her down to the ground. She took her shoes off and Severus took one of her hands in his own. The pair took their books out. Lily was studying for the exams, Severus the dark arts. "Sev…" "Yes Lily?" "Why do you study that?" He looked at his book. "The dark arts fascinate me, I love them" and you he thought. Lily scowled but said nothing. The pair kept reading until it was dark. Once inside he gave her a lily and a drawing. She hugged him tight and they went their separate ways. Only when he reached his common room did Severus remember what he was going to tell Lily.

**Sixteen**

A note flew to Lily's desk during Charms. She made sure professor Flitwick was not watching her and opened the note.

**_Lily,_**

**_I am sorry we could not study together last week. I was busy with Avery and Mulciber. If you want we can get together this afternoon. I hope you liked the drawing and flowers. It took forever to do this year. What with all the stuff we have to do. Avery says he really likes the Dark Arts too. Write Back,_**

**_Severus_**

Lily stared at the note and started her reply

**_Sev,_**

**_I am starting to feel you don't care about me anymore. The way you are always talking about The Dark Arts and Lord Voldemort make me sick, Severus. I am tired of you blowing me off for Avery and Mulciber. They are EVIL Severus, They really are! I know you don't think so but that's too bad. I do love the drawing and lilies_**

**_Lily_**

She sent the note to the table where Severus, Avery, and Mulciber were at. Then she got back to turning vinegar to water. Soon a note came back to her.

**_Lily,_**

**_Of course I care about you!! You are my best friend!! You KNOW how much I like the dark arts. I do not blow you off for them! How DARE you!! They are not evil! They are different like me! Well I am glad you liked the flowers and Drawing,_**

**_Severus_**

Lily crumpled the note in her hand and glared at Severus as another note hit her head.

**_Evans,_**

**_GO OUT WITH ME!!- James_**

Lily stared at disgust at the note

**_Potter,_**

**_NNNNOOOO!!- Evans_**

She sent the note back to James and continued to practice, unaware of her tears until Alice, her table partner, handed her a tissue. Lily sent her a smile and wiped her eyes. The bell finally rang. "You can be MY valentine Lily," Alice said hugging her. Lily hugged her back and said "Thanks Alice." The two girls headed to dinner talking and giggling.

**Seventeen**

A note flew to Lily during Defense Agents the Dark Arts. She sighed and opened it.

**_Lily_**

**_I AM SORRY!! Severus_**

Lily felt like screaming.

**Severus,**

**I AM NOT INTERESTED!! Lily**

She sent the note back and another hit her on the head. "Miss popular!!" Alice whispered giggling. Lily slugged her shoulder. She opened the new note.

**_Lily,_**

**_You KNOW you want to go out with me… Stop denying it- James_**

Lily sighed as another note hit her head.

**_Lily,_**

**_PLEASE forgive me; I need a friend in the world! PLEASE!!_**

**_Severus_**

Lily felt her heart break. He had treated her horribly last term. But she loved him. He had been her best friend. As much as it hurt she could not be friends with him anymore.

**_Severus,_**

**_No, I am sorry but no. I can't be friends with a Death Eater. You are not the boy I met when I was eight. I am sorry,_**

**_Lily_**

**_Potter,_**

**_No, no, no, no and did I say no?_**

**_Evans_**

Lily sent the notes back and started the weekend's homework. Two notes hit her on the head. Lily yelled "OH MY GOD!!" Alice burst out laughing. The professor looked around "Yes, miss Evans?" "Nothing I am having a bad day…" Lily muttered. The teacher turned back to her desk. Lily sighed and opened the notes.

**_Lily,_**

**_I am sorry. That was the biggest mistake of my life. It cost me you and our friendship. You are right; I am not the boy you met when you were eight. Just know this, I love you, I always have and always will. And I don't mean I care about you, I mean I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU._**

**_Severus_**

**_Lily,_**

**_Why not?-James_**

The bell rang and Lily ran from the room as fast as she could. Alice ran to catch up to her. Lily and Alice ran to their dorm and Lily flung herself on her bed hugging Tigger. A drawing and a dozen lilies lay on her trunk. Alice meanwhile grabbed her cloths and ran to the bathroom to get ready for her date with Frank Longbottom. Lily sat up and continued her homework. Alice ran out of the bathroom and Lily giggled "Sexy Mama!" Alice kissed Lily's forehead. "Ally, wake me when you get in. I need to talk to my best friend." Alice took Lily's hand "I promise, I love you Baby." Lily kissed Alice's head "I love you too Babe." Ally blew Lily kisses as she left. Lily finished the homework then fell asleep.

Alice waltzed back to the room and kissed Lily softly. It was around eleven and Alice had just returned from her date. She then left to change into her pajamas. Lily yawned and changed as well. She curled back on her bed under her personal blanket she brought to school every year. Ally soon joined her. "So what's up, honey?" She asked curling next to Lily under the blanket. "Severus is in love with me." Alice sat up wide eyed.

"Severus Snape is in love with you!!" She yelled. All the other dorm mates were staying with their boyfriend tonight which was lucky. Lily nodded. Ally lay back looking at Lily waiting. "Apparently he has since we were eight." Ally laughed "That is nine years… What happen between you two anyway?" Lily sighed "He became a Death Eater Ally. Last year, before for all I know." Lily sat up and grabbed the drawing on her trunk. Laying back she handed it to Alice. "He did this?" "Every year, yes." Lily leaned down and pulled a scrap book out from under her bed. It held all her drawings from Severus. She handed it to Alice.

Ally stared at the book "These are beautiful…" She whispered. "Aren't they?" Ally hugged Lily and closed her eyes. "He really dose love you, So do I, Happy Valentines Love." Ally whispered. Lily blew out the lamp on the table. "Same to you love" She whispered.

Eighteen

Lily woke to see a teddy bear on her trunk. She got up and looked closely at the bear. He was white and was holding a heart that read I LOVE YOU, LILY!! He had a bow and a note tied around his neck.

**_Lily,_**

**_Happy Valentines! I hope you like the bear. Alice told me how much you love stuffed animals. I know you hate me. But I love you. I am sorry about your parents. Mine were killed by Death Eaters too. Just know that if you want to talk I will listen. Like I said Happy Valentines!_**

**_Love,_**

**_James_**

Lily smiled. She picked the bear up. A kitten was sitting next to the bear looking up at her. Tigger had been killed in the Death Eater attack. The new kitten was white with a green bow on her neck. She looked simply angelic so Lily called her Angel. Angel had a note in her mouth.

**_Babe,_**

**_Happy Valentines!! Meet me on the grounds at lunch we will talk then._**

**_Love forever,_**

**_Alice_**

Lily picked Angel up. A new drawing and lily lay under her. The drawing was beautiful as usual. Lily smiled sadly and put the drawing in her scrapbook. She ran to get ready for her classes. She plaited her hair and stuck the lily in her hair behind her ear. She then grabbed her bag and bear. She put the bear in her bag so his head poked out. James was waiting for her in the head common room. He hugged her when he saw her. They had become friends over the year. She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the valentine, James. I love it." He kissed her head. "I love you…" he muttered. Lily laughed "Yeah well I am very loveable apparently." He took her arm and led her to the great hall and breakfast.

**Lunchtime**

The Marauders, Lily, and Alice got food and headed out to the grounds to eat. Here Frank Longbottom joined them. Sirius laughed as Frank kissed Ally. "Lily, kiss Prongs." He said. "Why?" Lily asked. "It is valentines. Plus if you really have no feelings but loathing towards Prongs what will one kiss hurt?" Sirius reasoned. "Who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?" Alice said "That actually made since." Lily looked up at James who was between her and Sirius. He shrugged. Lily was scared out of her mind as she leaned forward.

James met her halfway. They kissed. He automatically pulled her closer to him. Lily felt as if her heart was doing a happy dance in her ribcage. He pulled back reluctantly. Sirius looked shocked. James rested his forehead on Lily's. "Tell me that you felt nothing and I will leave you alone." He whispered only loud enough for Lily to hear him. She wanted to kiss him again but before that "I felt something…" He kissed her softly. She kissed him back as the bell rang. Sirius muttered "So much for hating him…" The group laughed and headed inside. Lily did not see Severus sitting on the steps watching her and silently crying.

**Later that afternoon**

Lily walked into the head common room after her last class to see James writing on a parchment. Lily sat on the loveseat across the table from him and watched him silently. He finished writing and looked at her. He smiled slightly. "Do you really like me Lily? Would you have kissed me had Sirius not told you to? Can I kiss you now because I really want to?" Lily smiled "Yes I do, probably not, I am not that brave, go ahead." He walked around the table and kissed her. She kissed him back as he knelt in front of her so they were level. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she held on to his shoulders. He pulled away to breathe. Lily's lips burned from him pulling away. He looked at her and smiled leaning in once more. The kiss he bestowed on her contained all the passion he had had for her over the last six years. She was shocked he could put so much in a single kiss. He touched her bottom lip with his teeth requesting more. She hesitated and he stroked her cheek to help sooth her. He got what he wanted as Lily opened her mouth. They kept kissing until a clock chimed midnight.

By now James had his hands up Lily shirt, hers were on his bare chest his shirt lay three feet away. He smiled up at her and she shook her head and muttered "a Marauder… who would have thought." He laughed "Me." She hit his head playfully "Besides you!" "Oh, then you apparently!" She stood up and made to go upstairs but James grabbed her legs and she fell. "What?" He smiled slyly "Aren't you forgetting something?" Lily laughed "James, we have been kissing since four this afternoon!!" He kissed her cheek and leaned back. She kissed him on the mouth and made to stand up. He held her down and kissed her hard. He made his way down to her neck and bit it softly. She moaned as he nuzzled his head into her neck. "James, we need to sleep. Or at least I do." "Same place later?" He asked hopefully. She smiled "Yes later you can snog me senseless on the common room floor. Happy valentines James, I love you." He looked up at her "You do?" "Yes I do goodnight."

**Nineteen**

Lily and Alice walked into the flat they shared loaded down with shopping bags. Angel met them at the door. Lily laughed "Ok Baby I will feed you." She walked into the kitchen to see a new drawing and lily. "Sev." She whispered as she silently cried. Ally came back into the room. "Babe I… Baby what is wrong?" Lily wiped her tears away. "Nothing Ally. I am just happy about next week." The week Lily was to marry James. Alice would also be getting married that day to Frank.

Alice took Lily's hands in her own. "Lily I know you. I love you, what is wrong?" Lily sighed "I miss Severus. I know he was horrible to me. But he was my first real and best friend and I miss him." Ally looked at Lily, "Why don't you write to him sweetie?" Lily sighed "I can't have contact with him Ally; I can't be friends with a death eater." Ally looked sympathetically at Lily. Lily turned to feed Angel. Ally kissed Lily. "Well if it means anything I LOVE YOU, Happy valentines Love." Lily smiled and kissed Ally "Same to you Love."

**Twenty**

Lily turned the wireless on in one of the sitting rooms in Potter Manor. She sat and took a sip of her afternoon tea. She looked at her stomach. She was just now starting to show. Come July she would have a baby boy in her arms. Suddenly an owl soared in the open French window over looking Potter grounds and Quiddich pitch. Lily giggled. James loved Quiddich so much he had his own pitch. Lily looked at the owl. It was sugar Ally's owl. Lily smiled her old school friend still wrote her once a week. Soon another owl joined sugar. It was midnight Severus's owl. Lily opened Ally's letter first.

**_Hey honey,_**

**_How is the married life treating you? I love being married to Frank! But then I love Frank so that is kinda a give. Any who Happy Valentines sweetheart!! I am pregnant by the way. I am soooo happy!! It will be a boy born in July!! Oh and Franks mother is living with us now. (The old Hag) I mean the lovely woman! Write back soon!! _**

**_Love Always,_**

**_Ally_**

Lily giggled. Ally had NEVER liked Frank's mother. Lily thought the woman was SCARY! She turned her attention to Midnight. He carried a parcel and a lily. Lily opened the paper to see a beautiful drawing of her. She smiled and put the drawing in her book as the front door shut. James was home from Auror duties. He found the sitting room Lily was in. He sat next to her and sighed. Lily muttered "Another hard day at work love?" He muttered "Let's not talk about it Lils." He kissed her neck lovingly and held out his hand. "May I have this dance my love?" Lily stood up.

He put his arms around her waist, hers were around his neck. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. They spun slowly on the spot. Suddenly Lily remembered watching her parents do just this when she was six. At the time she had thought no one would ever treat her like James was now. But then she never thought she would marry James Potter. He whispered to her "Happy valentines Lily, I love you…" He pulled a single white rose out of thin air and put in her hair. "Same to you darling." She said. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

**_Dear Ally,_**

**_I LOVE being married!! Still a bit surprised at my choice though. I am glad my Ally is happy too or I would have to go talk to that man of yours. Happy Valentines to you too Love!! I am pregnant too. It will be a boy born in July too. (Must we do EVERYTHING together Ally?) I am soooo happy too. Finally a child of my own… I pity you. Franks Mum SCARES me!!_**

**_Love always,_**

**_Lily_**

**Twenty One**

(A/n Last one… She died on Halloween this year. Special Appearances by: Molly Weasley, all her children, Alice and Neville Longbottom.)

Lily pushed her pram with her son in it down Diagon Alley. Suddenly she saw a familiar red head ahead oh her. "Molly, MOLLY!!" Molly Weasley looked around and saw Lily. She ran to her hugging her tightly. Over her shoulder Lily saw 5 red head boys and a double pram. Lily said "All them yours, Molly?" Molly smiled "Yes the oldest Bill," He waved "Then Charlie," he smiled "Percy" he nodded "Fred and George" the smallest two outside the pram looked up at Lily. "And in the pram we have Ron and Ginny." Lily raised her eyebrows. Molly laughed "You know how much I wanted a Daughter, Lily." Lily smiled "Yes I do and that is a lot of kids Molly.

"And who is this handsome boy?" Molly cooed looking in Lily's pram. "That is Harry, my son." Molly stared at Lily "You and…?" "Oh I forgot you are older then me, I married James Potter." She showed Molly her ring. "I am off to meet Alice. Care to join us Molly?" "Sure let's go." Molly took Bill's hand and the others took hands too. Molly pushed her pram with one hand and Lily walked besides her pushing her own pram. Alice was waiting for Lily at the ice cream parlor. Lily smiled and hugged and kissed her best friend. "Ally look who I found out on the street." Alice hugged Molly too. "I think we will need a bigger table…" She said looking at all the kids.

They found a bigger table. Lily and Ally took Harry and Neville out of their prams and set them in their laps. Molly sat her children in chairs and turned to the pram. "Mommy, can I hold Ron?" Bill asked. Molly set Ron in Bills lap and took out a small pink bundle with a tuff of red hair. She took her seat and held the baby in her arms. "She is only a few months old…" Molly whispered. Harry was now staring at the pink bundle. As if she had felt him staring Ginny opened her eyes and stared back at Harry. Lily giggled "We either have a case of love at first sight or VERY rude children." Ally laughed "I think it is the first one." The women ordered ice cream and chatted. Lily was having a great time.

Ally looked nervous about something. "What Ally?" Molly asked. Lily was looking in her diaper bag for something. Finally she found her book and pulled it out. She opened it. "Oh my goodness, Lily! I did not know you could draw!" Lily smiled at Molly "I can't. I didn't do this. Well I put them in the book, but Severus Snape drew them. They were my Valentines from him one a year since I was eleven." Molly stared at her "Snape From school? The" She lowered her voice to a whisper "Death eater?" Lily laughed "Yes that is him." Ally held out a hand. Lily passed her the book. She turned to Molly. "Sev apparently has loved me since we were eight when he moved down the street from me. But he became a Death eater and started treating me badly so I stopped being friends with him." Harry was crying trying to reach Ginny.

Lily and Molly laughed at Harry's attempts to reach the girl. Ginny was watching Harry with a smile on her face. She reached out a hand and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry stopped crying and smiled at Ginny. Ginny giggled and Harry laughed. Lily was looking at Ally's son. "Hey baby, how are you doing?" She asked him. He babbled at her and she laughed. Soon the girls got ready to leave. Molly placed Ginny and Ron back in the pram. Harry started crying again as Lily put him in her pram. "It is definitely the first one." Molly muttered as Ally gave Lily her book back. The girls hugged and went their separate ways. It was Lily's best and last valentines.


End file.
